Have you found her yet?
by PinkFurball2552
Summary: What would happen if Nina and Eddie showed up at the same time?
1. House of Secrets

Nina watched as the train vanished from sight she went around to hope to get a tax"Nina Martin".

"Yep that me" Nina cried excitedly. As nervous as she was this was what she wanted.

"Ah, you're American then?" The driver asked he seemed nice enough.

"Yeah how'd did you know was it the accent, "She asked questing asked.

" No, it was the big American flag on your suitcase"He replied with a laugh.

"Oh right well, "Nina said crouching down a ripping off the American sticker.

" Well jump in love," He said before Nina knew it she was in the taxi driving to the boarding school.

"I can't believe I'm going to a boarding school I'm so excited! I feel like Harry Potter" Nina squealed her phone beeped.

"Is that your parents checking up on you?" The driver asked.

"It's my gran i think she misses me already my gran brought me up. I've never been away from home."Nina told him.

Soon enough we pulled up to Anum boarding school i stared at it in awe. " It a big place he could say that again" where do you need to be?".

Checking the papers I repeated what the paper said: "It says here I'm in House of anbuis".

*Outside with Fabian Joy and Patricia*

"Move back a little" Patricia said.

"Hurry up," Joy said backing up and screamed and fell on something.

"Oh hey, careful"Fabian said helping her up off him.

Patricia took a photo" This is so my new profile picture" She laughed.

Joy snatched Fabian's book and laughed

"The theory of computational intelligence? A bit of light reading".

"Joy, just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover, doesn't mean it's not worth reading"Fabian laughed.

They saw a car pull up " I'll take your case around"The driver said getting her luggage.

"Wow welcome to Hogwarts," Nina said excitedly.

"Hey wait up" Nina yelled and started to run after the driver carrying her luggage she ran after him until she ran into a group of students.

"I'm so sorry" Nina apologized and continued to run after the man bringing her bags.

"Who's the American" Patricia asked Joy and Fabian just shrugged.

*Back with Nina*

Nina just stood there in front of anbuis house until something bumped into her.

"Hey watch it" A voice called out Nina turned around to see a blonde-haired boy wearing a leather jacket and an ac/dc shirt.

"Sorry, do you live here? I'm Nina Martin."

The boy sighed in relief"thank goodness anthor American your the best thing I heard since I got here, by the way, I'm from American too"He said she giggled and the door screened open by its self.

"Does that normally happen?" Eddie asked Nina just shrugged

"Hello," they said in unison.

*Back at the school with Joy, Patricia, Fabes the babes*

"Hey Joy, look what came this morning," Patricia said holding out a box.

"Yes! Bff night in our room tonight" Joy said gasping with excitement.

"Oh yeah you're on," Patricia said smiling

*In the same hallway with Jerome and Alfie*

"So I've got the perfect plan to get amber to notice me," Alfie said interrupting Jerome talking to another student.

"Hang on Alfie I told this would cost you a tenner, now do you want the homework or not?" Jerome said the boy handed ten pounds and walked off.

"Shake my hand" Jerome took his hand and shook it and ended up taking a fake hand and called it subtle.

"Why would anyone want to subtle? Jerome?!" Alfie said and ran after him.

*Back at the house with Nina and Eddie*

Suddenly the door closed behind them they turned around to see an old man in the front of them "Isn't the doorbell working".

" Um no," Eddie told him with one eyebrow up "The door opened up itself".

" Just thought you could walk, straight in."The man said.

"Well that's kind of how we deal with doors in America umm, hi I'm Nina Martin and this is Eddie Miller" Nina introduced she put out her hand.

"You two are late...!" he starts to walk around them"two weeks late"He informed.

"I know, I'm sorry but I didn't find out about the scholarship until-" He stopped her.

"I'm not interested in the reason you guys are late" He sneered suddenly an older light-skinned woman came the down the stairs saying.

"Victor! Victor Rodenmer I hope you're giving our new boy and girl here, the warmest of welcomes! Well, as warm as he gets anyway. Hello, I'm Trudy Rehman, your guy's new house mother! Welcome to Anbuis House! It's only slightly spookier than the brochure." Trudy giggle and so Nins and Eddie.

*Back at School with everyone else*

They were in Mrs. Andrews room, Patricia and Joy were laughing Amber were on her phone with her father.

"So today we're going to have as promised, a practice exam!" Mrs. Andrews announced everyone frowned and made upset noises Joy and Patricia rolled their eyes.

"But daddy you need to extend my credit card limit!!" Amber yelled into her phone and Mrs. Andrews saw her on it.

"But daddy I've seen a pair of important shoes! (Mick enters the room dripping in sweat and amber glows up from seeing him) I have to daddy I'm in School!!" She hung up the phone.

"Mick your back" Amber squealed she stayed in his seat as he shot a soccer ball into the trash can and made it perfectly Mick made his way up to the teacher" Sorry I'm late" He apologized Mara looked happier.

"You might have wanted to change first just try not to drip all over the paper," She told him.

Amber turned to Mara and said

"Can he be any hotter".

(Back at anbuis house Victor is showing them around)

" The anbuis estate was originally built in 1890, but it wasn't actually named Anbuis until 1922," Victor informed them.

"Of course you know" Eddie mumbled Nina laughed and hit him in the arm.

"I heard that Mr. Miller"

"Oh hush Victor, they, don't care about that boringness, their teenagers! It's all about hormones and vampires" Trudy commented Nina laughed.

(Skip Patricia yelling her down in the living room)

"I can't believe no one's got joys home number" Patricia complained.

"That's because this is her home Just call her phone," Amber said in a duh voice

"Amber try to keep up I told you she left her phone behind!" Patricia said annoyed.

"So...Text her" Amber said confidently Patrica pointed to Amber's hand and said out loud.

"Stupidly Leak come on Jerome you known her your whole life!"

"Patrica if I had I would tell you to know shut up," Jerome said smirking.

"Wait they already have somebody in her bed," Fabian asked concerned.

"Yeah it was that girl we saw in the taxi and a boy they're American and totally obsessed with it," Patricia said annoyed.

"And Joys just went that's really weird-," Mara said worried but alfie cut her off.

"Maybe Joys have been abducted by aliens and the New kids on of them" Alfie claimed.

Everyone started to arguing until Nina and Eddie came in and everything went silent.

"Hi I'm Eddie Miller and I like to kidnap friends and that's Nina" Eddie Joked.

"Hi"

Sorry I'm really tired next chapter will be posted On Monday night or sometime Tuesday tomorrow House of Glee comes out and here's who

Rachel/Nina

Finn/Fabian

Puck/Eddie

Britney/Joy

Santana/Patricia

Quinn/ Amber

Tina/Mara

Artie/Artie

Mercedes/K.T

Mike/Mick

I don't know who to make Kurt so tell who you think should be him Plus that my first Fabina story YAYY!!!!

BYE UNIS

My wattpad account is NubiNina6645


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi," Fabian said trying to be nice she smiled and said hi back.

"Welcome space twins! bleep! blurb! blah!"Alfie said everyone laughed even Nina.

Trudy came in the common room and yelled" Suppers ready!".

*In the boy's corridor*

"Mick?! (She knocked again) MICK!?" Amber yelled she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind her.

"Mick! Seriously don't do that, I almost had a heart attack"Amber gasped.

*Back at Supper*

In the dining room, everyone was peacefully eating until Alfie started to stuff his mouth with his spaghetti Mara looked disgusted.

" Stop it, Alfie! That's disgusting" Mara said obviously disgusted Jerome laughed.

"Nope! It's delicious this way" He said stuffing his mouth full.

Jerome was about to put food in his mouth when he commented: "Alfie don't play with your food".

Alfie looked up at him then Jerome flung his spaghetti at his face. Jerome laughed Alfie took offense. He picked up some spaghetti from his plate and threw it at Jerome but it also got Mara. Jerome got playfully and put his hands in the salad and threw it at Alfie. Alfie then threw food at Nina seeing of she would go along. Amber opened the dining-room door and got hit with flying spaghetti, then she left. Fabian got veggies thrown at him from Jerome.

(A.N Eddie in Mr. Sweet's office he's not at supper)

" Guys, really every meal, "Fabian said annoyed Nina put her hair up in a ponytail so no fold would get in.

Patricia purposely picked up a pitcher of water and poured it on Ninas lap " Oops, Sorry!"

"Classy Patricia" Fabian said getting mad at her.

"What it was an accident!"Patricia said.

"Are you OK?" He asked turned to Nina.

"Yeah! Except! I think clothes are shrinking to my body as we speak" Nina said.

"So Nina! When are you and Wonderboy going to tell us what you know about Joys disappearance?''Patrica sneered at Nina.

'Well i guess when i actually know something'' Nina said just standing there.

''Oh come on! One minute I'm next to Joy sitting in class! and the next, SHE DISAPPEARED, and you've guys taken her place, a bit of a coincidence don't you think?!''Patricia yelled in her annoying British accent.

''I guess it is'' Nina said on the verge of crying.

''Maybe they snatched her and put her in the cellar wwwoooooowww'' Alfie said joking.

''Shut up Alfie! Well...!?''Patricia said.

''Like i said we don't know anything about Joy, or her sudden disappearance'' Nina said defending herself and Eddie.

''I'll get it out of you.. eventually!''Patricia said in a threating voice victor walked in.

''Nina! Phone call for you... What's going on?''Victor asked looking at the absolute mess.

''Nothing! Just Nina spilled water everywhere!''Patricia replied Nina left with Victor to the phone. When they left Alfie and Jerome continued throwing bits of food at each other.

(in the hall)

Nina took a seat by the phone and answered it was her gran.

Gran- ''Hows Harry Potter land?''

Nina-''Gran'' (She begin to cry but tried to hold it in)

Gran- So come on... tell me all... Whats it likes?

Nina It's great it's just how i thought it would be... (Nina started wiping tears away)

Gran- I know are you okay?

Nina- You know gran, was in the middle of supper, which means dinner so... umm. I call you soon okay?

Gran- Only if you got time... Get rest bye.''

Nina starts to cry harder and puts her head in her hands

''Nina are you okay''

Nina turned around to see Eddie'' Scoot over'' He said now they were in the same chair Eddie patted his shoulder Nina layed her head on them Eddie stroked her Long Dirty Blonde hair and her back.

(No Neddie clam down don't kill me ok)

Fabian walked in the room with a glass of water for her when he saw her crying.

''Is everything okay'' Fabian asked concerned she looked up from Eddie's shoulder and wiped her tears.

''She just has allergies... you guys have cats, right'' Eddie lied knowing the answer.

''no'' Fabian said gently and shook his head.

''Okay, well it's me or this stupid sweater,'' Nina said and stood up and ran upstairs him nor Eddie followed her. He eventually went to be like the rest of the students.

-The next Moring-

Mick and Eddie were at the table eating some breakfast and Fabian was setting the table. In the living room, Amber was reading a magazine sitting next to Mara.

''Mara? Do you think Mick is over me?''Amber said worriedly.

"no... I'm sure he's not. It's probably just your biological impulses triggering your insecurities!" Mara smartly.

"Okay, whatever that means..." Amber said confused they stop talking when Nina walked in and waved at them They looked at her then got back to what they were doing.

"So what do you think of the new chick," Mick asked Fabian.

"I think the new girl is nice... Looks nice" Fabian said trying to find his words.

"Oh really!" Mick and Eddie said at the same time and looked at each other and high fived.

"You and Nina I could see that happening," Eddie said "but If you hurt her I will rip you to shreds.

*The weekend passed and Monday came, Everyone was getting dressed and eating breakfast*

" Joy definitely would have called by now, I'm telling you something happened to her!!"Patricia said walking with a bowl of fruit to the table and passing to Jerome.

"Patrica gives it a break, you driving me crazy!!"Jerome said annoyed.

" Jerome! Some of us are worried for Joy, even if your not" Mara said shocked.

"Did you get a response to that email you sent her last night?" Amber asked.

"No.."

"It's difficult when we don't know what else to do," Fabian said thinking.

"Question the newbies!! That's what" Patricia yelled like she had a plan.

"They have nothing to do with this Patricia, they just have... Really bad timing" Fabian said defending them.

"What about last night! That business with the mirror" Patricia said Jerome laughed at her.

"Where are the newbies anyway," Patricia asked.

"Going to school early I think "Fabian replied.

"Oh... They're geeks as well as everything!" Patricia complained Jerome laughed again.

"I think it more about getting away from us" Fabian stated Mara nodded "I mean, we've hardly very welcoming".

" I know, I've been thinking that too. I feel a bit mean"Mara agreed.

*On the outside of Anbuis house*

Nina and Eddie were walking to school when an old lady walked up to her.

"Oh sorry, are you okay?" Nina said as she and Eddie sat down on the bench.

"Ugh... I don't think so.. It's a school" Eddie said.

"No, that's my house!" The old lady said pointing at anbuis house.

"Ugh.. I don't think so... It's a school" Eddie said.

"No, that's my house!" She said again looking at Anbuis house confused they played along.

"Okay, it's your house. Kind of suites you" Nina said referring to her age.

"It's you two, isn't it?"The old lady asked with a smile.

" Umm, I'm sorry, I don't know-"Eddie said but was cut off by the old lady.

"Sarah...! Sarah, my name is Sarah!"

"Okay, Sarah, why don't you come inside for some coffee," Nina said and Sarah's face grew scared.

"I can't go in! HE IS WAITING!!"Sarah screamed.

Nina and Eddie shared a look

"Alright then why don't you wait here and we'll bring someone back" Eddie said confused and Nina molded


	3. Chapter 3

At the nursing home*

"It's not like you to wander around Emily," A lady said

"That's Anbuis house!" Eddie said as they walked towards a picture of it on the wall"She said she used to live there".

The caretaker started laughing and said"I don't think so... Although, with some of these oldies you never know. Truth is, we know very little of Emily's background, ISNT THAT RIGHT EMILY!".

"There's no need to shout, I'm not deaf you know, "Emily said a little mad and Nina and Eddie smiled.

" Well let's get you to your room, "The lady said and handed Nina back her blazer they followed them into her room " Oh my name is Julie by the way".

"Nice to meet you, Julie," Eddie Nina said in unison.

"Likewise" Julie laughed.

*Back at the house before class starts*

Amber went down to Mick's room she opened the door and saw him eating a banana.

"Hey, do you want to walk over to class together?!" Amber asked.

"Sure, oh, by the way, I forgot to give you this yesterday" He handed her his banana Amber looked disgusted.

"A half-chewed banana?" Wow!"Amber said thinking the banana was the gift.

"No this!" Mick switched the banana with a nice box and Amber face grew with excitement.

"Oh, Mick I love it! What is it?" Amber squealed.

She opened the small box in a matter of seconds her face glowed up at a bracelet. "Oh, mick!! It's some you know how I love things on my wrist" Amber said happily she gave him a big hug she was about to kiss him but Mara interrupted.

"Hi, Mick... Am I interrupting something?" Mara asked

"YES, Mara," Amber said super annoyed.

"NO"He looked at Amber as she said yes.

*Back at the nursing home*

Julie had put Sarah into a chair where she placed a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold.

" There, that's better isn't it Emily," Julie asked Sarah.

"No!"

"Now, do you guys have time for a cup of tea, or something before you get back?"Julie asked.

" Ugh, I doubt anyone would be messing us, thanks that would be nice!"Nina said politely Julie looked at Eddie he nodded.

"Right, I'll back give me a minute and be nice Emily" She left to go get tea.

"I've been waiting so long, keep the secret now it you're guys turn Here take this" Sarah handed, Nina an eye-shaped locket and turned to Eddie.

"I don't have your amulet you have to work for it... Here take this ring it will help you" She said to Eddie he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he has to work to get a stupid amulet he slid the ring on and it glowed purple.

"Keep it well hidden or they'll take it away they take everything away from you in the end," Sarah said seriously.

"Morid I like it, "Eddie said Nina glared at him.

" ugh, we couldn't possibly take this," Nina said.

"Of course we can," Eddie said Nina looked ar him like really.

"But you must... It will keep you safe. There's treasure hidden in that house! And only you two have the power to find it and protect it! But you two must be careful there's danger in that house. EVIL! it's a bad house, a dark house" Sarah said worriedly.

"Evil? Spooky yes, but I don't know about evil... Emily, I don't think-" Nina was cut off by Emily.

"Sarah! My name is Sarah!! And I know you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, we know what it is like to miss home" Nina apologized.

"And you know me, Nina and Eddie!" Sarah said.

"How do you know are names?" Eddie asked Sarah completely ignored the question.

"But you must beware the blackbird! Beware the blackbird!"

*Inside Nina dream*

She was. Surrounded by Victor, Corbiere, and Sarah, Sarah kept saying beware the blackbird All of sudden Nina woke up. Patricia was above Nina with a feather boa dropping feathers on her face cackling.

"Beware the Blackbird, Beware the black Bird!"

"What, what ar you doing?" Nina asked.

"Nothing you woke me up... Beware the blackbird! Aww, newbie are you going to sleep with the light on" Patricia said making fun of Nina.

-The next morning-

Everyone was around the table Patricia told them about Nina last Night to Jerome, Alfie, Fabian.

"Ugh, I only wished I could see her face when she woke up covered in feathers," Jerome said laughing.

"I wish I could see your feathers when I stuff them down your throat" Eddie growled.

"Chill dude," Jerome told him"it was a harmless joke".

Nina came into the dining room and sat between Eddie and Fabian.

"So what was this dream" Fabian asked.

"It was so awful and I know they're making fun but it felt so real it felt... Evil"Nina said.

Amber walked in" Anyone seen Mara? She has my hair straighteners."Amber asked.

"Ugh yeah she's with Mick in our room," Fabian said.

"WHAT" Amber screamed.

"Uh oh, green-eyed Monster alert" Jerome joked.

"What? I'm not jealous Why would I be jealous? What is there to be jealous of?"Amber rambled.

" She's helping him with homework that's it, "Fabian said.

" Oh yeah, I know all about that, and it's cool I would help him but I'm just so busy," Amber said and flipped her hair back.

Jere mocked Amber and pretended to flip his hair back making Patricia and Alfie laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Dining room*

''I've seen you guys haven't snuck out at dawn'' Amber stated at Nina and Eddie

''Wow, everyone really does keep tabs on everyone else around here don't they'' Nina asked.

''Fabian said you left for school early, but then you two never showed up for class'' Amber replied.

''Nina and Eddie were helping an old lady cross the road... literally we had a surprise visitor, from the old people home. Trudy announced.

''I'm not very good with old people. there all so... old'' Amber said trying to find the right word Fabian choked on some of his OJ making Jerome and Patricia laugh.

''Really?''Jerome asked looking at her like she was the stupidest thing he's ever seen.

''Still must be used to it Trudy said your gran brought you up how about you Eddie'' Amber said.

''Trashy Mom Trashy Father that did not wants me and I dont want talk about it'' Eddie snarled.

''Ok...''Amber looked at Nina.

''What happenedto your mom and dad?''Amber asked.

''Uh oh, Amber queen of tack''Jerome said sarcastically.

''They died in a car accident'' Nina said all sad Eddie took Ninas hand.

''Oh... that's awful'' Amber said sorry that she even asked.

''It was a long time ago my gran and i are really close'' Nina said.

''So how come she packed you off to some big bad boarding school halfway around the country and Eddie ever think your as Trashy as them!?''Patricia sneered Eddie rolled his eyes and picked up the pitcher and poured it on her everyone oohed.

''What the HELL!''.

''Patricia!!! DONT BE SUCH A WITCH! I KNOW YOU UPSET ABOUT JOY WE ALL ARE. BUT THERES NO NEED TO BE TAKING IT OUT ON NINA AND EDDIE''Fabian yelled.

''YEAH WELL ITS SEEMS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS FORGOTTEN ABOUT JOY EXPECT ME''Patrica yelled and stormed out to clean her self off.

*Amber and Maras room*

Amber went up to her room to find Mara to confront her

''I'm fed up with you hanging around with Mick, that's what's wrong'' Amber told her.

''Then talk to him about it he'ss the one who keeps asking for help'' Mara said.

''With his homework, i know! you helped him out all last night and then i found out you been buddy studying this whole morning! i know you fancy him Mara'' Amber complained.

''I do NOT'' Mara screamed.

''Why what's wrong with him'' Amber asked.

''Nothings wrong with him, just-''Amber cut her off.

''everyone fancy Mick, what makes you different A member asked.

''He's going out with you! so Im, not interested'' Mara replied.

''But you might be if we weren't going out?!''Amber asked

''That's not what i said'' Mara screamed.

''You have no idea how difficult it is to be one half in half in a couple of Mara'' Amber said.

''Your right i don' t ara said sadly.

''I have a lot of sympathy for Victoria Beckham''

*Biology class*

''Your biology assignments please!''Mr. Sweet yelled as all the students start to get up ''And no excuses this time!''.

Mick handed him his assessment and he looked surprised. Mara was sitting next to Amber crossing her fingers. Amber looked annoyed she left. Patrica, Alfie, and Jerome all highed fived.

''Nice one'' Jerome smirked.

''Your so much gothier then i thought and i already knew you were a steaming goth pixie'' Alfie laughed.

Patrica quickly ran up to Nina and Fabian

''Hey... Nina and Eddie i just wanted to say, sorry about breakfast''. Patrica apologized.

''It's fine,'' Nina lied with a smile'' A little teasing helps the tea and toast go down''.

''I think it is about time we welcome you and Eddie into school properly'' Patricia said, with Jerome and Alfie nodding behind her, ''The traditional way''.

''What are you talking about'' Fabian asked shaking his head.

''Alfie,'' Patricia continued like Fabian dint exist'' Why don't you tell them about the initiation ceremony''.

''Oh I've got to hear this'' Eddie, who was sitting across the room with a grin ''Go on. What do we have to do?''.

''Yeah, Every new person that goes to this school has to go through... Initiation Ceremony'' Alfie said grinning.

''Since when?''Fabian cried.

''Sounds fun. what do we have to do'?''Eddie said intrigued.

''Well weasel you and Nina have to sneak into old Victors Office and steal the attic key then you have to bring something from the attic back'' Patricia explained.

''Really you don't have to do this'' Fabian insisted ''There is no such thing as an Anubis house Initiation.

''Don't worry about it,'' Eddie said with a smirk '' Nina and i will have lots of fun''.

''Yeah, Sounds like fun'' Nina lied

*At Supper*

So Nina's and Eddies' initiation will take place tonight at midnight,'' Patricia confirmed Causing Alfie to rub his hands in an evil way.

''The Witching Hour,'' He reminded u. '''How Perfect''.

''Cut it out Alfie,'' Fabian groaned causing Jerome to roll his eyes.

''Tell me Fabian does it ever get annoying to always be the one saying 'cut it out' or 'that's not right fun is bad''. Fabian and everyone else laughed at Jerome's joke.

''No" Fabian told him.

''You must be mad'' Jerome replied.

''What do they have to do'' Amber asked.

''Go up in the attic and bring something down to prove the went'' Alfie said with a grin

''Sure, why not?''Nina lied ''It's not like it is...'

''Totally Haunted'' Amber assured Nina.

''Well i love a good ghost'' Eddie announced'' But if you're too scared to Nina ill go up alone''.

''Of course, I'm m not scared of some ghosts'' Nina said ''But how are we supposed to get up there when Victor keeps it locked?''.

''Simple There's a key box on the wall in Victor's office. One of you distracts Victor and the other steals the key'' Patricia explained.

''Easy,'' Eddie said smiling at Nina ''Victor! Victor! Where are you? You were supposed to help me bury all the bodys even Joys! Help its all these dead people cant carry themselves''.

Nina using Eddie's's excuse used that as the perfect opportunity to Sneak into Victor's office. she quickly grabbed the masters key struggling to find the right one that opened the thing with the spare keys in them. she found it. she put it in her pocket and locked up the cabinet then running out of the office with the master keys in hand Victor was coming upstairs with Eddie by the ear. when she realized the keys she ran back into his office and placed them on his desk, but on the way out she hit orbiter. with a gasp she caught the raven then Victor came in with a confused face.

''Miss Martin why are in my office'' Victor asked.

''No i was doing homework when i heard something about bodies'' Nina lied

''Yes Yes'' Victor told her absentmindedly ''Well i was about to lock Eddie in the Cellar but its nothing EVERYONE GET TO THEIR ROOMS RIGHT NOW''.

WHOA, close Call for Nina and Eddie right there don't you think What will happen next for them?


	5. Chapter 5

Nina was walking down the hall when a voice said ''Hey, Nina you got the key right'' behind her she turned around to see Eddie.

''Yeah, it's under my pillow'' Nina assured him ''Victor didn't punish you to bad right?''.

Eddie waved it off like he had worse'' I had to scrub a few toilets with a toothbrush, and youwon't believe the kind of stuff i found in the girl's corridor, but I'm ready for our attic trip tonight. it should be fun... Anyway since your a girl do you know if Amber flirts with everyone else as she does me?''.

''Apparently Mick gave both Amber and Mara the same bracelet,'' Eddie explained with an eye roll ''She gave it back to him and told me how she likes American boys better''.

''Maybe she was just trying to make Mick jealous or something'' Nina suggested with a shrug before taking her seat and turned back to Eddie'' Just don't play into it alright. The only one that will end up hurt is Mick and He is your roommate''.

''Never dream of it'' Eddie responded leaning back in his chair'' Besides I don't do dumb''.

Nina was about to defend Amber's intelligence when a voice from behind spoke, ''All the worlds a stage.''Turning around they noticed a guy in the back row with a book in hand ''And men and woman merely players,'' He concluded stepping and front of the room he continued, ''Hey, my name is Jason Winkler and I'm your new history teacher.''He chuckled a bit all the girls were drooling over him before finishing '' I'll also be teaching drama''.

''You're Mr. Flemings replacement,'' a clearly awed Mara asked.

''Yeah, that's right'' The young teacher responded with a smile as he made his way to his desk.

''Wow, I'm so pleased he had a heart attack'' Amber words were inappropriate and everyone laughed and then she released what she had said ''Sorry, that did not come out right''.

*In biology class*

Nina was fiddling with her locket when Fabian noticed ''That's nice, does it have a photo inside'' He whispered.

''NO''Nina snapped.

''I'm sorry i was only making conversation'' Fabian said embarrassed Mr. Sweet heard them talking and turned around to them.

''Mr. Rutter,'' He chastened'' Silentus est aureum- silence is golden''.

''Mr. Sweet'' Patrica said ''I've been meaning to ask you about the school photo''.

''I fail to see how that applies to paschal law'' Mr. Sweet answered.

''Why has Joy been erased from the photo?''She asked.

''Okay, someone needs to get her meds checked out'' Eddie muttered from the other side of the room.

''Uh oh crazy conspiracy alert,'' Alfie cried.

''That is a ridiculous notion Patricia'' Mr. Sweet answered calmly.

At the end of class, Nina was gathering her books when she saw Fabian leaving the room she dashed over to him ''Fabian wait! I'm sorry if i acted weird before you've been so nice to me and it was kind of...''

''Rude?''Fabian suggested rudely.

''Well i was going to say snippy but yeah rude works too'' Nina said.

''It's okay'' Fabian told her with a smile ''Look you're not seriously going to go through with this initiation, are you? You don't have to you know''.

''Yeah i do They'll never let me live it down if they I'm scared'' Nina told him honestly.

''She's right'' Eddie said who was still in Mr.Sweets room ''Plus it will be fun, Dark off-limits, haunted attic? what could be better?''.

*Drama room thingy place*

Alfie took a deep breath and opened his mouth after concentrating. then smiled while making a buzzing noise going around the room like crazy with his hand going up and down like an injured bird. everyone was laughing especially Jerome. Amber could care less, she was reading her magazine and was planning on a way to make Mick jealous of her. Alfie suddenly bumped into Amber seat she got mad and hit him with her Magazine.

''Thanks, Alfie!''She said mad.

''Wait are you even pretending to be'' Mr. Winkler asked.

''Mosquito in a spin dryer!''Alfie replied with a boyish giggle ''Isn't it obvious''.

''No, now for something a little bit more serious... Shakespeare, Romeo, and Juliet. Timeless. Tragic. Tedious.''Mr. Winkler described the book to the class.

Amber turned to Nina ''See, i knew i was right, there's an article in here that says if your boyfriend isn't paying enough attention to you, then you have to flirt with someone else to make him jealous'' She told her Mr.W passed by Amber and Nina and noticed her magazine.

''Swap please Amber'' He said and handed her a copy of Romeo and Juliet for her magazine that she gladly gave up after a chat.

''Do i have to sir'' She asked he nodded and Amber gave it to him.

*Meanwhile in Mr.Sweets Office him and Ms.Andrews is having a chat*

''I don't think it was very well handled that is all I'm saying''.

''No... Nonsense the kids have already forgotten all about her already. you know what they're like!''.

''I really do hope your right Daphne you usually are of course''.

''I don't know about all that Eric''.

''It's just that, Joy was such a popular girl, and she and Patricia were thick as thieves, and she noticed the photograph''.

WHAT DID THEY DO TO POOR JOY MERCER SORRY THAT IT IS SHORT IM GOING OUT TO EAT.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the Drama thingy room*

Amber and Eddie were on stage getting ready to react to Romeo and Juliet.

''Oh Romeo, Oh Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? deny thy fatherland refuse their name. if that will be not sworn my love, and I no longer be a Capulet.''Amber started.

''Shall I hear more, or shall I speak of this?!''.

''but is thy name that is my enemy''Amber turned to Mick and then she knew how to make him Jealous ''thou art... thou art truly the most yummiest boy I have ever seen Romeo'' She looked at Mick again and puled Eddie into a tight kiss it was so long Mr. Winkler had to break them up.

''That's not in the script Amber,'' He told her steadily.

''I don't know,'' Eddie said wiping the kiss-off his face ''If every play was like this I'd certainly become an actor!''.

*In Nina and Patricia's Room at Midnight*

Patrica, Jerome, and Alfie all hovered over Nina and Eddie with flashlights.

''Are you Nina Martin and Eddie Miller?''Patricia asked in a ghastly voice.

''Um, yes'' Nina replied unsure of where this was going.

''No, actually my name is Edison Sweet and I'm the headmaster's son,'' Eddie replied sarcastically. ''Of course, my name is Eddie Miller!''.

''Is there anyone here who can confirm this?''Patricia continued and ignored Eddie.

''me..?''Nina suggested.

''Are you for real?''Alfie said him and Jerome laughing.

''SHHHH! Nina Martin and Eddie Miller, you are here to prove you are brave enough, to live at Anubis house! Swear on the graves of all your ancestors.. that you will never! EVER! tell a living soul about tonight''

''We Swear that we will not tell a living soul about tonight'' Nina and Eddie said flatly Patricia led into the hallway.

''Oh spirits of Anubis house guide the new kids on their initiation and keep them from harm in the haunted attic,'' Patrica prayed ominously.

''Come on, this is ridiculous,'' Fabian pleaded ''You've had your fun now let's go back to bed''.

'' I'm not going back to bed,'' Eddie assured them ''I'm doing this. you coming to Nina?''.

''Why Not'' She told him.

Unlocking the door with the key she had stolen, Eddie led is way up. Just as Nina was about to go up she heard the door slam and lock she tried to open it.

''Unlock the door Patricia'' Eddie said annoyed through the door.

''Not until you tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance!''Patrica cried.

''Cut it out Patricia'' Nina said ''We don't know anything!''.

''Then you'll have to stay in there till morning'' Patricia said in a baby voice.

''Come on Eddie, let's go get our objects'' Eddie decided.

Nina was about to reply when She heard a new voice coming from the other side of the door ''What's all this noise?''Victor asked.

''Hide!''Nina mouthed to Eddie as they dashed upstairs to find a place to hide.

And to Make it worse, Victor's footsteps were getting closer.

UH OH WILL NINA AND EDDIE GET OUT


	7. Chapter 7

Victor Started walking upstairs each step he took creeped Nina and Eddie out they knew that they were going to be founded.

''This way'' Eddie whispered pointing to a small indent in the wall. ''It's shaped like your locket. Maybe it's a key.''

Nina pressed her locket in the hole and she and Eddie fell into a stone sliding door that closed behind them ''What the hell, What the hell'' Nina started muttering on the verge of hyperventilation but Eddie hand pressed against her mouth.

Eddie pulled her close to him to keep her quite rubbing her back.

''He's gone'' Nina told Eddie sighing in relief ''Now let's figure how to get out of hear''.

*In the hallway*

In the girl's corridor, Amber came out of her room looking out to see if anyone was there. Fabian came walking into the girl's corridors and saw Amber also heading upstairs.

''Is he still up there?''Fabian asked.

''SHHH''Amber whispered the attic door opened and Amber pulled Fabian inside the girl's bathroom so they'd wouldn't be seen. Victor locked the door and walked back to his office Amber and Fabian looked out of the bathroom to see if he had Nina.

''He hasn't got her.,''Amber whispered to Fabian.

''Right... let's go get the key from Patricia'' Fabian replied they walked across the hall to Patricia's room and just walked right in like they were about to shoot the place down (Bad example) ''Patricia give us the key!!''Fabian screamed Patricia sat up.

''I haven't got it'' She said worried and regretting what she did a little bit.

''Liar'' Amber said.

''Seriously, I haven't got it'' Patricia said again.

''Where is it then?''Fabian asked.

''I...I threw it out the window'' She said scared Amber and Fabian looked at each other with disbelief.

''You did What?!?!''Fabian screeched. ''Which window? this one?''He continued as he stood by the windows.

''I think it went in the bushes''.

''Which means will have to get it in the morning'' Amber said annoyed.

''What a mess'' Fabian muttered.

''I think we should tell Victor everything'' Amber admitted walking towards the door.

''No! you can't do that!!''Patricia yelled in her annoying British voice Fabian turned around.

''Well we can't just leave them in their''

*BACK IN THE ATTIC THINGY

''Nina... You should see this'' Nina turned around she looked at the wall and found an eye-shaped craved into the wall. Nina thought to herself this is the perfect way to get out. so she placed her locket into the eye thingy and it perfectly and made a shade of red and Eddie's ring turned a purple shade. the wall moved to the side letting Nina and Eddie out when they got out they saw a picture with red eyes and screamed.

''What was that'' Eddie wondered taking off his ring and touched it next to my necklace and it burned him.

''Ouch! Nina, i think my ring and your necklace is magic'' Eddie stammered.

''Don't be ridiculous,'' Nina told him''.

''How do you know you weren't around when they made this house'' Eddie said sarcastically. ''No? i did not think so Sparky''.

''Sparky?''

''It's a nickname duh'' Eddie said.

''Let's go I have a bobby pin so we can pick the lock'' Nina suggested.

Once the door finally sprung open they almost fell on Fabian and Amber ''What's the matter? you look like you saw a ghost?''Nina asked.

''How did you..,'' Amber started Nina held up her bobby pin.

''Are you guys okay?''Fabian asked.

''Of course, we're okay'' Eddie assured him.

''Did you see any ghosts'' Amber asked worriedly.

Nina shook her head ''Nope, nothing out of the ordinary''.

''Anyway goodnight'' Amber said and Everyone went back to their rooms.


	8. ClarkeLewis

this episode has weird bloopers and shit it was because I I'm sick and high on tea and Nyquil Severe and no I'm not a addicted *Sips Tea in silence* Ok enoughof my boring life to the story this will be short and read my social media story.

*Jerome and Alfie's room*

Alfie noticed that Jerome was upset he finally got the courage to ask what was up.

''Jerome...'' Jerome looked his way.

''Yeah''Jerome responded breathless.

''Are you okay?... you seem, sad''Alfie asked.

''I'm fine...''his voice cracked and he looked away from Alfie.

''it's okay if your hurting Jerome... I know Joy was your best friend and that you... well... loved her''Jerome looked at Alfie when he said ''he loved her'' and started to cry Alfie got off his bed and went over to Jerome's. he sat next to him to try and comfort him but was stopped when Jerome started talking.

''I know that Patricia is just grieving in her own way. but doing this goes a bit far and it pushes my buttons! and then the fact that Joy hasn't answered anything I've sent her drives me even more made. I don't know what to do Alfie. It seems like the universe is telling me to move on from Joy. Every time I get close her something happens.''

BLOOPEERS

Alex: are we shooting

Nat: Of course dumb ass

Alexx took his tounge and licked nat face and in return he licked hers then ana came and licked brad and jade's face

Jade: Ana u taste like strawberrys


	9. Chapter 9

*In the dining room* E/O STANDS FOR EDDIE'S OBJECT

''I'm starving!''Jerome said as he placed his food on the table and so did Alfie. They both saw Nina and Eddie come to the table and the two clapped countless times in congrats to them completing the ceremony everyone else did expect Patricia ''We were certain Victor was going to get you guys''He continued making his way to his seat.

''I told them it was all me,''Eddie said with a cocky smile '' But for some reason she gets all the credit for a bobby pin'' Nina rolled her eyes.

''Yes Victor,''Alfie repeated with a smile ''Or the flesh eating zombies''.

''No zombies, just mostly rat bones''Nina chuckled Eddie winked at Her for not saying anything about his magic ring and her magic necklace.

''Cool''Alfie said amazed. (A/N He's kinda dumb who would say 'cool' at that in my opinion)

''Even you have to admit Patricia, they passed their initiation test with flying colors''Fabian told Patricia she looked Disgusted.

''NO! they didn't bring anything down back did they''She said she thought got to them (A/N BITCH YOU THOUGHT ok i'll stop back to the story).

''Well, actually,''Nina told her and she pulled out a old ass dusty ass book (A/N OK I'm ACTUALLY GOING TO STOP) and Eddie revealed E/O he'd taken Alfie laughed in astonishment, while some clapped and smiled Patricia was furious that the new girl was winning over her and stormed out.

''Patricia, WAIT!!''Mara yelled running after her (Is it me or is Mara is Patricia's Bitch and Patricia needs to go to anger management like the Bitch stormed out like 6 times we get it Joy is missing but like get over it OK I'M ACTUALLY REALLY DONE).

*On the other side of Anubis House*

''Hey Nina''Fabian yelled Nina turned around and saw him ''I just wanted to know if you would fancy a walk with me?''.

''Okay, sure... I would fancy that''She chuckled ''Sorry this takes all getting used to-''Fabian ran into the bushes and bent down on the ground going threw them Nina was confused thinking this boy is hella crazy''But this is even weird for England''.

''No I'm looking for something''Fabian said breathless.

''That much i got, what are you looking for?''Nina asked.

''Wait! Hang on!''Going deeper into the bushes.

''I'm hanging''suddenly behind her Nina heard Jerome chasing Alfie at top speed she noticed that Alfie tripped forward so that gave Jerome time to catch him for whatever reason.

''YES!''Fabian cheered from the bushes he came standing up and walking to Nina ''I got it!'' he held up the attic key Nina realized that a leave was in his hear and took it off.

''Unless you wanted it their''She threw it on the ground.

''I think this needs to find it's way to Victors key box''.

''No actually cause I'm going to need this when Eddie and I got back into the attic''Nina took the key from him.

''You're going back into the attic?''Fabian asked.

''It didn't sound so crazy until i said it out loud''Nina said.

''Why would you two risk getting caught again?!'' Fabian asked confused.

''even though we were terrified when we were up there it was the first time since I've been here that i wasn't thinking about gran, or trying to get Patricia to like me and i need to know!''Nina explained.

''Need to know what?''Fabian asked(None of your businesswhy you being so nosyass).

''If i saw someone up there''.

''You think you saw someone?!''Fabian asked. Aw shit he get's nosierby the second like boy bye.

''Okay I know this may sound crazy but what if Victor kidnappedjoy''Nina explained frustrated.

OK I'M TRIED I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c97be55a757cd3625c353bdee069c201" *In the school's hallway*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d03c98c00f5d3e18b37bb85fc2e32d2" ''God I'm dying''Jerome said out of breath after chasing Alfie, he put it aside and changed the subject ''Okay I've been thinking, You should do something for Amber... you know something she made the first move with trying to make you jealous with kissing Eddie, now you need to follow up with some moves of your own'' Alfie got all jumpy and excited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b39492aae46107d00bcc6e99bbe8a5a" ''You're right! Like what?''Alfie asked Excited and confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="62a5d51e553b76941987b5ece15a2b77" ''The maestro got a lot of up his sleeve''Jerome reassured his friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e8376601a5652d9beb216f563993751" ''Who's the Maestro''Alfie asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f562fc90bec1bee95a06e6d03cef963" ''Oh Okay! You've got to let me know when your gonna change nicknames. I mean last weekend you were Captain Spaghetti!''./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b2a6d344d19d3b8dd84760cc863117c" ''Across the hall walking past them is Patricia and Mara*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a51b4133ffe68bff97a843145d1281d5" ''I don't understand why your so upset that Nina passed your test?!''Mara asked unsure of Patricia attitude. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2f3356a3a1a4d9050f3179795871cf8" ''It's not about that. It's just that nobody seems to be taking this Joy thing seriously except me. She would have called me by no!''Patricia ranted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67f04c92e59e796d5e05c66f9e6386eb"''It does seem a bit strange. I'll give you that''Mara agreed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a69cef47b2e791f3824c35e786ed7327" ''STRANGE! It's more then strange! but no one cares, instead everyone's interested in budding up with the new kids as If Joy never existed I... wonder''She went through her bag and grabbed a metal tool,./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05c27d3ca2bc103076db15d696d0c409" ''You can't just in there''Mara said trying to get her friend to stop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c999413a0de566e3a76e8851133c48f1" ''Watch Me!''She opened the locker and bent it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="091411ea3c5598d3d694cb1abed408f2" walked up and couldn't believe his eyes ''Vandalism will not be tolerated in this school Patricia! You will pay for that to repaired and you are also are grounded''./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f662413bc961d7de1e88c844214c1260" ''What have you've done with Joy'!? where is she?''Patricia said with flames in eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b969b91fe350ce46d421acc6b4a75a73" ''Pull yourself together young lady!''He walked away from her /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5729db5d128aab563791b23db5945f2e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER FOR MARTIN'S ANATOMY IT WILL POSTED TOMORROW AFTERNOON/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88925a584d24689d766ebc7174a4ca6c" *In the dining room* E/O STANDS FOR EDDIE'S OBJECT /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="958d533ceb94114723b5a9324bb1300a" ''I'm starving!''Jerome said as he placed his food on the table and so did Alfie. They both saw Nina and Eddie come to the table and the two clapped countless times in congrats to them completing the ceremony everyone else did expect Patricia ''We were certain Victor was going to get you guys''He continued making his way to his seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="50fc52058258f409d6db0dc1100ce82e" ''I told them it was all me,''Eddie said with a cocky smile '' But for some reason she gets all the credit for a bobby pin'' Nina rolled her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fcdb3b02560a37149811b8568f0759f7" ''Yes Victor,''Alfie repeated with a smile ''Or the flesh eating zombies''. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b0930eb0c87dd4cf0da75123989ff6d9" ''No zombies, just mostly rat bones''Nina chuckled Eddie winked at Her for not saying anything about his magic ring and her magic necklace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be0c2aad8dcf1570f9d12b5b22a38f44" ''Cool''Alfie said amazed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e678a6711d7cbeb9c0d61cc1e4155518" ''Even you have to admit Patricia, they passed their initiation test with flying colors''Fabian told Patricia she looked Disgusted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1086a88ca56b5f66b96355229f5b8559" ''NO! they didn't bring anything down back did they''She said she thought got to them span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(A/N BITCH YOU THOUGHT 😅😅 ok i'll stop back to the story)./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1469bbd759cae3422c9629953caeafda" ''Well, actually,''Nina told her and she pulled out a old 👏 ass 👏dusty ass 👏bookspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" (A/N OK I'm ACTUALLY GOING TO STOP) /spanand Eddie revealed E/O he'd taken Alfie laughed in astonishment, while some clapped and smiled Patricia was furious that the new girl was winning over her and stormed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc0441d4f6eed10ff98d15b87720fc5c" ''Patricia, WAIT!''Mara yelled running after her span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Is it me or is Mara is Patricia's Bitch and Patricia needs to go to anger management like the Bitch stormed out like 6 times we get it Joy is missing but like get over it OK I'M ACTUALLY REALLY DONE)/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52a81858368585349513d4a4d7bee2ac" *On the other side of Anubis House*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="883b8f2b86ae775d157be84704ce0d7a" ''Hey Nina''Fabian yelled Nina turned around and saw him ''I just wanted to know if you would fancy a walk with me?''./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f4b5f7ed27aa66c9a1c181b29c86ccc" ''Okay, sure... I would em style="box-sizing: border-box;"fancy/em that''She chuckled ''Sorry this takes all getting used to-''Fabian ran into the bushes and bent down on the ground going threw them Nina was confused thinking this em style="box-sizing: border-box;"boy is hella crazy /em''But this is even weird for England''./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f4b5f7ed27aa66c9a1c181b29c86ccc" ''No I'm looking for something''Fabian said breathless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f4b5f7ed27aa66c9a1c181b29c86ccc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91824fb78d7b96de381b119be99b68f5" ''That much i got, what are you looking for?''Nina asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="72451a8194c91e9ba0283d735af46185" ''Wait! Hang on!''Going deeper into the bushes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee03bd34b8d54fc7205f6775f9f4cb92" ''I'm hanging''suddenly behind her Nina heard Jerome chasing Alfie at top speed she noticed that Alfie tripped forward so that gave Jerome time to catch him for whatever reason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e74e856f520f953cb2e1980b4d3daba" ''YES!''Fabian cheered from the bushes he came standing up and walking to Nina ''I got it!'' he held up the attic key Nina realized that a leave was in his hear and took it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d7f1013ca22c6ad78cdc42c86ce1fe02" ''Unless you wanted it their''She threw it on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d99e9a016ae3e20149ec90090aa134f7" ''I think this needs to find it's way to Victors key box''./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dba7613c31daecfbdbf0150345cda2cb" ''No actually cause I'm going to need this when Eddie and I got back into the attic''Nina took the key from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb5e2859f394ac5dd4bfa443df28b2cb" ''You're going back into the attic?''Fabian asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6c31edd2aa6ea3c63da16c509e3bddc" ''It didn't sound so crazy until i said it out loud''Nina said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11b0e757dcf5554929ac777968d274a2" ''Why would you two risk getting caught again?!'' Fabian asked confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b33532a06b4ea600b1f43b14d0b6fa4"''even though we were terrified when we were up there it was the first time since I've been here that i wasn't thinking about gran, or trying to get Patricia to like me and i need to know!''Nina explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab88c835d6b18a94e8f71813a5e1ca90"''Need to know what?''Fabian asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5112984d5d6da8be1762b4d6acc0281d" ''If i saw someone up there''./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7faa3e26163c79c7f8293389bfb76821"''You think you saw someone?!''Fabian asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a0133484738f63fab0729f47eb0f592a"''Okay I know this may sound crazy but what if Victor kidnapped joy''Nina explained frustrated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f4b5f7ed27aa66c9a1c181b29c86ccc" /p 


End file.
